


Forever & Ever

by fluffme (justanotherwriter)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta'd, unnecessary fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherwriter/pseuds/fluffme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter searches for his husband in the crowd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever & Ever

The ballroom was completely filled with people in suits and ball gowns. Peter felt a tad bit uncomfortable and awkward standing in a suit in the same room with billionaires and other successful CEOs of huge companies. A huge crown couldn’t be avoided, no matter how much both he and Harry just wanted to invite a few special people who are very close to them. When the young CEO of Oscorp Industries is getting married, everyone is going to want to be in the party, even if they were not invited. Peter was certain the others were only there to suck up on the young CEO. This was not meant to be known to the public, but there were many paparazzi and reporters swarming outside the mansion, trying to get through the security. Something that irked Peter greatly. This was supposedly a special night for both them, and now there were other people trying to ruin this night for them. 

Peter twiddled with the champagne glass in his hands, nodding his head in gratitude every time somebody claps his back in congratulation and thanking them for coming when they shake his hand.  
He suddenly missed Harry by his side when a happy couple approached him and started giving him marriage advices. Droning them out, he discreetly searched for his husband across the room. His husband was dragged away from him when Gwen begged Harry for a dance. She gave Peter a playful wink –a friendly act that spoke that everything was ok between them –before dragging a flustered Harry with her to the dance floor. 

The happy couple bid him goodbye and good luck with their marriage, before aunt May came up to him with teary eyes. She smothered him with hugs and kisses before pulling away and staring deeply at him with evident affection. “Oh Peter.” She sniffed, poorly holding back her tears. “I’m so happy for you. Everything is so lovely! You look so very handsome and Harry looks just as equally handsome.”

“Hey, Aunt May.” He replied softly, turning his head to the side to kiss the palm of her hand. “Don’t cry, alright? You look very lovely tonight.”

She released a breathy laugh, moist glistening the corners of her eyes. “Oh, I can’t help it! It was only yesterday that you were my little boy. And now-“ She gave out a shaky breath before burying her face in his neck and letting out a soft sob. Peter hugged her tightly, swaying her slowly from side to side. 

“You’re supposed to be happy that someone actually wanted to marry me! Me!” He teased lightly. “Come on, Aunt May. Harry and I will visit you. In fact, you can live with us in the mansion if you want.”

Aunt May shook her head; her answer muffled by Peter’s suit. 

Peter kissed the top of her head before releasing her at arm’s length. “How about you dance with the most handsome guy in the room, huh? He’s standing right in front of you.” He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

She smiled fondly at him, patting her face with a handkerchief. “What are you talking about? Shouldn’t you be dancing with your lovely husband by now?”

“Yeah.” He swept the room with his eyes and found Harry nowhere. “Someone took my bride from me.” He mentally snickered at himself. Harry would have a fit if he found out Peter called him a bride.

“Why don’t you go look for him?” Aunt May suggested. “He’s probably looking for you as well.”

“Roger that.” Peter kissed her on the cheek before ambling to the huge fancy crowd to look for Harry.

Peter found him a few minutes later, talking with a huge crowd on top of the huge marble stairs. Harry had a smile on his face and laughed when the others were laughing. To the others, it looked like he was having fun. To Peter, Harry was putting up an act. Parties are events which Harry are definitely used to. He was strictly taught how to behave, eat, dress up and talk when in a formal party. With the number of parties he has attended since he was a kid, Harry has become an expert at acting like he’s having a good time. The people in the group seemed to be oblivious to the way his body screamed discomfort and distress. His laugh was too forced and he played with the cuffs of his suit too much. It was Peter’s duty now to get him out of that group.

Peter walked over to the group, an excuse to steal Harry already on the tip of his tongue. Just as he was about to climb the stairs, Harry looked away from the group –probably to search for a reason to leave –and landed his pretty blue eyes on Peter, who stopped walking as he gawked up at Harry.

Stupidly, Peter felt his breath get knocked out of him, as he watched Harry smile down at him. As cheesy as Peter sounded right now, Harry just looked so beautiful. Peter was just so entranced, he forgot to save his husband from the awkward situation he was in. 

Harry’s smile widened and he excused himself from the group without waiting for any replies. He arrived at the bottom of the stairs with Peter’s arm offered to him and a huge teasing grin on the web-slinger’s face. Peter couldn’t help it; he just had to. It was like something from a Disney movie. 

Harry rolled his eyes at Peter’s eight year old behavior, but accepted the offered arm anyway. “Spider-man to the rescue?”

“I could smell a damsel in distress ten miles away.” Peter grinned teasingly. A jab on the rib was what he received for that.

“Ha Ha. Very funny.” Harry quipped. “I’m starting to regret marrying you already.”

Peter burst out laughing. “What? We haven’t even danced yet.”

“Does that mean I will regret marrying you even more when I finally dance with you?”

Peter sent him a challenging grin. “Quite the opposite actually.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Prove it.”

Peter circled both his arms around Harry’s waist and dragged Harry closer to him. Immediately, as if on cue, the song turned into a slow dance and the light in the huge ballroom dimmed. Everyone was now staring at them. A few people could be heard cooing and ‘aaawwwing’.

Harry looked up at him suspiciously as they swayed slowly to the music, his fingers curling into Peter’s suit. “Did you plan this?” 

Peter shrugged before leaning his head onto Harry’s. “Wrap your arms around my neck.”

“Don’t you dare dip me.” Harry hissed as he complied, wrapping his arms around Peter’s neck and drawing them both closer to each other. 

Peter laughed softly, his breath ghosting Harry’s lips. “That would have been nice.”

Harry bumped their noses together before pressing a soft and affectionate kiss on Peter’s lips, which caused the entire crowd to holler. Peter laughed as Harry buried his face in Peter's neck, kissing the side of his head when the young CEO refused to look up during the remaining time of their wedding dance.


End file.
